1989
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Set back in 1989 when Addison and Derek were still in med school, telling the story of how they met and got to know each other. But what else happens down the line?
1. Chapter 1

22-year old Addison walked down the aisle, looking closely at the books on the shelf of her college library, trying to find a good one she could refer to, to write her paper about reproductive physiology. She kept looking and looking amongst all the different sized books, when this guy in her class walked past her and stopped to look at books on the top shelf. Addison's body froze when she noticed the one and only, Derek Shepherd, standing a few steps away from her. She observed his actions, not letting him see her do that, of course, until she decided to pluck the courage and go talk to him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Addison asked Derek as she approached him and took the book he was trying to reach, off the top shelf and handed it to him.

Derek looked at her and smiled, "yeah thanks… um did you just do that to show me how tall you are?"

Addison blushed a little, "can't a woman do a nice gesture to a man for once?"

Derek gave out a little giggle, as did Addison, "um… you're in Professor Brown's class, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Derek smiled and looked at his book.

Addison was starting to feel awkward, "Right… I am gonna go now, because I'm late for lunch with my friend… so uh… see you around," she said as she smiled awkwardly.

"See you around," Derek added, smiling.

Addison awkwardly turned to walk away as Derek observed her do that.

…

"Hey I thought you weren't coming," Naomi Bennet told Addison as she took a sip from her juice, while Addison sat her lunch tray down on the table next to her, in the cafeteria.

"Oh my god, I'm such a freak!" Addison said as she sat down and held her head between her hands.

"What did you do?" Naomi asked her as she swallowed her food.

"I just met Derek in the library and I finally found the courage to talk to him, except I grabbed the book he was looking for from the top shelf and he thought I was showing off how tall I am… I told you. I'm a freak," Addison ranted before she took a sip from her juice.

"You are not a freak. You're just a girl with a crush. Listen if you want to go out with him so badly, all you had to do was ask me and I could tell Sam to put it in a word for you," Naomi told her.

"No! He doesn't even know I exist," Addison said before she took a French fry of her plate.

"Of course he knows you exist! He's friends with Sam. He knows me as Sam's girlfriend, and he knows you're my friend. He might not know your name but he knows you exist," Naomi said with a little giggle.

Addison was about to indulge into having more French fries, until she saw Derek and Mark walk passed them and about to sit on the table across them.

"Oh my God, here they come!" Addison exclaimed as she turned her head around to face Naomi, avoiding being seen by Derek and Mark.

"Relax, avoid eye contact, and don't make it obvious that we were just talking about him," Naomi said looking at Addison.

Addison turned her head around a little to see Derek and Mark Sloan eating their burgers and chatting away, "oh my God, he's soo hot!" Addison exclaimed, as she faced Naomi again, "do you think it's his black hair? Or his eyes?"

"Who are you talking about? Mark Sloan?" Sophie, the other best friend in the group, said as she overheard Addison and joined them on the table.

"No! I'm talking about his friend Derek Shepherd," Addison said, as all the girls looked at the boys in question.

"Oh wow… that's a shame. Mark is such great fun in bed! You're missing out…" Sophie added with a smile as she drank her coffee.

"Ew! You slept with Mark Sloan?!" Addison exclaimed at Sophie.

"Everyone in our year slept with Mark Sloan! Except for you… but then again, who have you slept with?" Sophie said rudely.

"Excuse me? Of course there have been others!" Addison defended herself.

"Well you've been fantasizing about Derek all this time. When was the last time you got it on with someone?" Sophie asked her.

"Okay girls, calm down and eat your lunch," Naomi butted in.

…

"You see those girls on that table over there, with Naomi? Sam's girlfriend?" Derek asked Mark as they ate.

"You like one of them? So who is it? Sophie the hot blonde?" Mark said as he took a sip from his soda.

"No, the other one," Derek said, looking at the girls on the other table without making it too obvious.

"The red-head with the glasses and the pearl earrings?" Mark said, referring to Addison, making a face.

"Yeah… she's gorgeous right? I talked to her in the library earlier today," Derek explained.

"Yeah she has nice legs, but seriously, who wears pearl earrings to class? Dude you should start going for the hotter chicks," Mark said as he leaned back, feeling comfortable in his leather jacket.

"Maybe she's a rich kid. I don't know her, all I know is that she's friends with Naomi and Sam," Derek added as Mark made a face.

"You know what? I'm gonna ask her to come to our party tonight," Derek said as he stood up, "in fact I'm gonna go there and ask her right now,"

"What?" Mark exclaimed "but the party's for the cool kids, not for the ones who wear pearl earrings to class,"

"Mark stop! and the party's at my house so I can invite who I want," Derek said as she left the table and approached the girls, while Mark rolled his eyes and followed him.

…

"Oh my God he's coming over here," Addison said as she turned her head again, "change the subject,"

"Oh yes that dress looks gorgeous on you!" Naomi played along as she saw Derek and Mark coming over to the table.

"Hey Naomi!" Derek smiled at Naomi.

"Hi Derek," Naomi smiled back.

"You're coming with Sam to our party tonight right?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah of course," Naomi replied.

"Great. I saw you guys from our table and I came to tell you, you girls could come too if you like," Derek said, addressing Sophie and Addison but mostly looking at Addison.

"Cool! Hi Mark!" Sophie said, as she looked at Mark.

"sorry I didn't catch your name this morning," Derek told Addison.

"Addison. Addison Forbes Montgomery," Addison said as she held out her hand to shake Derek's.

"Derek," he said with a smile.

"Right… see you tonight then… Derek," Addison said blushing, as she awkwardly pulled her hand back out of his.

Derek and Mark turned to leave.

"Oh my God what just happened?" Addison said with excitement.

"You just got invited to Derek's party!" Naomi added with a laugh, until all three of them burst out in squeals of laughter.

…

"Seriously? You're not even dressed yet?" Naomi followed Addison into her bedroom who was still in her underwear, while Naomi was all dressed up and ready to go.

"I can't decide what I'm gonna wear! I've never been to these types of parties before! And I know I'm 22, but as a kid I'm used to dinners with wine glasses and silverwear! Plus it's not just any party, it's Derek's party!" Addison ranted as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

Addison and Naomi were both in their third year of med school but Addison had had just moved out of her parents' house into her own place. Hence, while she lived under her parents' roof, spending the night out drinking and partying was off the agenda.

"Okay let's have a look," Naomi said as she stood up and was about to approach Addison's open wardrobe, when Addison took out an outfit off its hangers.

"I got it!" Addison exclaimed as she took the outfit and headed to the bathroom to try it on.

A few minutes later, she emerged all dressed up in a white satin shirt and formal pencil skirt which hits her knees. Naomi looked at her speechless.

"Addison, honey, if you want to fit in and get Derek to notice you, you have to show a bit more skin, without looking too trashy. I mean you're 22, not 50! Put some lenses in, and let your hair down!" Naomi told her friend.

Addison sighed, "okay… um I think I have a few pieces my mom didn't let me wear back home," she added with a smile.

…

"So… this turned out to be a great party, huh?" Mark said as he approached Derek in the hallway, holding a plastic red cup, while they were surrounded by college kids, drinking and having fun.

"Yeah… um have you seen Addison yet?" Derek asked him looking around.

"Nope… then again how could you notice her? In those clothes? And earrings?" Mark went on, when the doorbell rang.

"Mark just shut up, okay?" Derek snapped at him, when he left to answer the door.

Derek opened the door to see Naomi and let her in, while he was stunned with the image of Addison behind her. Mark looked up in astonishment as well.

There Addison stood, in a tight, short black skirt showing off her beautifully tanned legs in a pair of pointed black pumps, complemented by an off-shoulder black top, showing off enough cleavage to turn heads. Her red hair hanged over her shoulders, allowing her dangly earrings to shine a little bit in between, completing the typical 80s look.

"Hi Derek," Addison said as she smiled at Derek at the door.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"So… are you gonna let me in.. or?" Addison awkwardly asked as Derek stared at her, and she stood on his doorstep.

"I'm gonna go find Sam," Naomi said, smiling at the pair of them.

"Yeah of course… um… come on in," Derek said, while Addison walked inside. But when Derek attempted to close the door behind her, he was soon stopped by someone from outside. Addison turned round to see a little girl with black hair, tied up in pig tails, walking in.

"Amelia, what are you doing here by yourself?" Derek asked her, surprised to see her.

"I forgot my hair brush," Amelia told her big brother.

"You've got 3 sisters, why can't you use one of theirs?" Derek told the girl, then turned to Addison, "sorry, this is my baby sister Amelia, she and my sisters are supposed to be staying with the neighbours next door while my mom is out of town,"

Addison widened her eyes at the new information she found out about her crush.

"I'm not a baby, I'm 9!" Amelia snapped at her older brother. Addison gave out a little giggle at the comment, "and you're gorgeous," Amelia told Addison before turning to Derek, "is she your girlfriend?"

Derek blushed a little, "no she is not my girlfriend! She is my friend, Addison,"

Addison smiled, "Hi Amelia," she said as she patted her head.

"Okay, let's go get that brush and get you back to your sleepover," Derek told his little sister before telling Addison, "I'll catch up with you later okay?"

"Cool okay," Addison smiled. She made her way down the hall, trying to look for Naomi. She walked into the kitchen to see her making out with Sam. Addison without hesitation, walked up to them and patted Sam on the back.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend for a second?" Addison asked him.

"Fine, I'm gonna go get a drink," Sam said with a smile, as he let go of Naomi.

"What did you do?" Naomi asked Addison, as she handed her friend a red cup full of beer.

"Nothing! I just found out Derek has four sisters! Four! I just met the youngest one, she's so cute! She looks so much like him!" Addison ranted on.

"Okay, don't get ahead of yourself. Use tonight to make time to talk to him not his sister," Naomi told her best friend before a sip.

…

Addison sat down on Derek's sofa, all by herself, on one side of the couch and a couple making out on the other side, while being surrounded by college kids taking over the whole living room, drinking and dancing to "Wake me up before you go go" by Wham!.

"Hey, what are you doing all by yourself? Aren't you having fun?" Derek asked her as he walked up to her, holding a red cup, "sorry I left you for a while, I had a food crisis in the kitchen,"

"Well, Naomi is probably somewhere entwined with Sam's tongue and I don't really know anyone here," Addison shrugged.

Derek smiled, "come on, let's get you a drink and I'll show you something," he told her as he gave her his hand to help her get up from the sofa.

…

Derek held Addison's hand while he led her all the way down the hall, through the kitchen door and out in the back garden. Addison didn't complain. Holding Derek's hand sent an adrenaline rush through her veins, which she really enjoyed.

"Why are we out here for?" Addison said as she stepped outside and he left her hand.

"Wait for it," Derek replied as he walked into their shed. Suddenly the whole garden lit up with twinkly fairy lights all around, "do you like it?" Derek asked her as he appeared by her side again.

"Wow…" Addison commented as she saw the beautiful garden all lit up.

"I didn't light out here up so no one from the party would come out here. It's bad enough my mom doesn't know about this party, the last thing I want is to mess up the garden she really loves taking care of, while she's out of town taking care of my sick granddad," Derek explained as he sat down on a bench they had out on the lawn, below the fence.

"oh, I wonder what your dad will say when he gets home to all this," Addison said as she sat down beside him on the bench.

"My dad is… my dad got shot in front of me when I was fifteen," Derek said with pain in his eyes.

"Oh my God, that's horrible, I am so sorry," Addison said, feeling really bad.

"It's okay," Derek told her, with a smile.

"So… while your mum is away, she trusted you to take care of your sisters, but instead you threw a party," Addison smiled, trying to change the subject.

Derek laughed, "well we just received our results, we have a right to celebrate! So… what about you? Yesterday when you told me your name, you said… Forbes?" Derek asked, intrigued to know more.

"Yeah um… I come from a good wealthy family, but I moved out this year and try to be a bit more myself. I don't go round telling people this; I don't want anyone to think I'm this spoiled, rich kid. But the truth is I've never been to one of these parties before and I'm trying really hard to fit in," Addison explained.

"A good wealthy family? I'm afraid I don't know what that is. My dad owned a small shop at the end of the road… that's where he got killed basically," Derek said, before taking a sip of beer.

"Listen just because I have two parents, doesn't mean I've got the perfect family. My dad cheats on my mom with practically everyone who enters our house," Addison added.

"What do you mean everyone?" Derek said with a smile, finding this odd to believe.

"Well… my nanny, our chef, my homeschool teacher…" Addison went on.

"You had a chef? And you were homeschooled?" Derek asked surprised, looking her in the eye.

"See, this is why I don't tell anyone this. Go on, have your fun," Addison said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I'm not gonna make fun of you, I just never met someone like you before," Derek said as he held her hand. Addison stood up straight and looked at him now, "and for the record, I don't think you're a spoiled, rich kid. You've got the most big, beautiful eyes and such a nice smile," he told her as he moved a flock of hair out of her face, "I think you're the most beautiful woman on the planet," he said as he looked her in the eyes and started to lean in closer to her face.

Addison froze, her eyes locked in his. She could sense what was coming. She wanted it to happen. She longed for his lips on hers since the moment she started crushing on him. But just as they were a few centimeters apart, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Mark called out to Derek as he walked towards them.

Derek and Addison startled, pulled away from each other.

"What's the problem?" Derek asked his best friend.

"We're out of cold beer. Where can I get more?" Mark asked.

"Oh okay, I'm coming," Derek said as he let go of Addison's hand and stood up from the bench, "I'll be right back," he told her, before following Mark inside.

Addison leaned back against the bench, in frustration.

 _ **Derek's party continues...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay! More to come. Reviews are highly appreciated x**_

"Here I got some more from the refrigerator in the basement," Derek told Mark, interrupting his flirting with some girl, as he walked into the kitchen carrying a box full of cold beer.

"Nice," Mark said with a smile, as he took hold of two bottles and led the girl to the living room.

Derek started putting the beer bottles in a barrel full of ice to keep cold, when Sophie sneaked up on him from behind.

"wow you startled me," Derek told her as he kept unloading the box.

"ooh what big strong arms you've got," Sophie started flirting as she touched Derek's bicep.

Derek gave an awkward smile and politely shrugged her off, "so are you having fun?" he asked her.

"Yes but… we could have more…. if you like… " she said seductively as she traced her finger down his chest.

"Right…" Derek uttered, feeling uncomfortable as he took a step backwards, "I'm, I'm uh… gonna go put this away now," he said holding the empty box, but Sophie without giving him a chance, pushed him against the wall and laid her lips on his…

…

Addison was staring at the stars in the sky, waiting and waiting, hoping for Derek to appear through the door and by her side again. She finally got fed up and decided to go inside again, only to stop when she saw the image of Sophie all over Derek.

With her eyes filling up with tears, she decided to run past them and Mark in the doorway,

"wow easy!" Mark exclaimed as he held his hands up, as Addison almost knocked off the beer out his hands, and realized why she was upset when he saw Derek. He ran off to catch her up.

"Just get off me okay!" Derek told Sophie as he pushed her away from him, at arms' length, "I don't like you!" Derek said as he stormed off outside back to the back yard.

…

Mark knocked on the bathroom door and slowly poked his head inside, to see Addison looking in the mirror over the sink, touching up her eyes with a tissue, wiping her tears trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Hey… are you okay?" Mark said as he walked inside and closed the door.

"Do I look okay?" Addison said as she took a sniff.

"Come on don't cry over a guy," Mark said as he approached her, "hey look at me," he told her as he turned her around to face him, "you are beautiful…. With those legs… and that red hair? You can get any guy you like…" he said slowly, as he ran his hand down her body. He slowly leaned into her face, and Addison fell for his charm. He kissed her and she kissed him back, leaning against the sink; until Mark ran his hand under her skirt and she stopped him.

"Stop! Just Stop!" Addison said as she rejected him and stormed out of the bathroom and out of the house in tears.

…

Derek walked hurriedly out of the living room, with a look of despair on his face and met Mark in the hall, "hey have you seen Addison? I can't find her anywhere!" Derek said, trying to look around.

"Oh… I think she left…" Mark said, feeling awkward.

"What? Why?" Derek asked confused.

"I think … she saw you making out with Sophie…" Mark tried to explain.

"What? I wasn't making out with her, she came onto me! And I pushed her away!" Derek said furiously.

"Well she seems to think you did… sorry man…" Mark said as he walked away, when Naomi and Sam approached them, hand in hand.

"Where's Addison?" Naomi asked Derek.

"Um she left," Derek said as his face fell.

"What?" Naomi's face faded.

"There was a misunderstanding with Sophie & me," Derek uttered.

"And where's she now?" Naomi asked, worried.

"I don't know… home I guess?" Derek said.

"I'm gonna try and find her, I'll call you later okay?" Naomi told Sam as she kissed him on the cheek and left in a hurry.

…

Addison lay on her bed, still in her clothes, crying her eyes out on her pillow when the doorbell rang and rang and rang; which she completely ignored.

"Addison come on, open up! Or I'm coming in!" she could hear Naomi from her open terrace.

Naomi didn't think twice. She reached out to her bag and pulled out Addison's spare key, Addison had given her herself a while before. She opened the door and headed to Addison's bedroom.

"Aw, come here," Naomi said as she let her bag on the floor and sat down on Addison's bed. Addison sat up and leaned in for a hug, while Naomi held her best friend like a little girl and patted her head.

"He told me to wait for him! And then he was all over Sophie!" Addison said between tears.

"It sucks I know," Naomi said as she comforted her.

"You'll get through this, you're a big girl," Naomi told Addison, "listen, do you want me to sleep here tonight?"

Addison nodded. They both lay back on the pillows, next to each other, while Addison leaned into Naomi, hugging her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"This procedure has a morbidity and mortality rate of only around 10%..." the professor went on, to his big audience of med students seated in the hall. Addison moved her head round to her side, to notice Derek still hadn't moved his eyes off her, the entire lecture. Addison looked away.

"Right," the professor uttered as he looked at his watch, "We're almost out of time. So… I'm going to call out the names of the pairs working on the neurology paper due next week. Please stick to your assigned partners,"

"Stop looking at him," Naomi whispered into Addison's ear. Addison looked ahead.

"… Naomi Bennett with Mark Sloan,"

"What?!" Naomi's face almost changed color.

"… and Addison Montgomery and Derek Shepherd. Class Dismissed," the professor ended.

"Oh great," Addison frowned as she closed her books.

"Oh please, I got Mark. It can't be worse than that," Naomi ranted.

Addison packed her bag and hurriedly walked out of the hall to avoid Derek, with Naomi following. Derek quickly picked up his bag and ran out to catch up with her.

"Addison!" he called out to her, "Addison wait!" Addison walked faster.

Derek didn't give up, "You're gonna have to talk to me at some point. We have to work on that paper together!"

"Not if I go talk to Professor Brown, we won't…" Addison said as she kept walking forward.

"Addison please, let me explain!" Derek said as he took hold of her arm to stop her.

Addison furiously turned around, "Explain what? How you led me on and made me wait for you to then let me see you making out with Sophie right in front of me face?!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Derek yelled.

"I'm gonna be over here, okay? I'll give you too some space…" Naomi added as she went to sit down on a near-by bench.

"Really?" Addison asked sarcastically.

"Yes! She came onto me and I pushed her away! I don't even like her! Ask Mark!" Derek defended himself.

"How convenient! I see where you get your dating tips from!" Addison commented as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked, confused.

"Mark, your so-called best friend," Addison added as she made air quotes, "made a move on me at the party and he was willing to take it further, if I had let him!"

"What?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah! And anyway I'm not talking to you. This conversation's over," Addison said as she turned round again.

"Addison, wait," Derek said as he walked fast enough to stop in front of her, "listen… meet me tonight, at 8pm by South beach. If you don't come, then I'll drop this and I won't bother you ever again… like nothing ever happened. We'll remain friends…" Derek explained.

Addison sighed, "I'll think about it," she said without any expression and walked away.

…

"He wants to meet tonight at eight, by the beach," Addison told Naomi, in between mouthfuls of salad.

"You should go," Naomi added, seated by her at their usual table at the college cafeteria.

"What?! He needs to learn a lesson," Addison said as she kept on eating.

"Addison I think you're overreacting a little bit. Sure what he did was disgusting, but I think he's telling the truth. I mean we all know what Sophie can be like…" Naomi said as she put down her soda, when they both saw Sophie coming towards them.

"Speak of the devil," Addison uttered.

"Hi guys," Sophie said as she put her tray down on the table.

"You bitch!" Addison said straight and plain to her face.

"Excuse me!" Sophie replied, her smile soon fading.

"You spent all your time talking about how great Mark Sloan is; then you make a move on Derek, knowing that I have a crush on him. You have to be a bit of a bitch to do that, don't you think?" Addison said, steadily.

"But-" Sophie tried to reply but Addison cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it! And by the way, you're not allowed to sit on our table anymore! Now move along and go find new friends!" Addison yelled at her.

Sophie speechless, picked up her food tray and walked away without saying another word.

"Wow…" Naomi added, almost smiling, "I didn't know you had it in you,"

"That is what happens when you mess with Addison Forbes Montgomery," Addison said before taking a sip of her juice.

Naomi was about to take another bite of her food, when she put down her fork in astonishment, "oh my God, is that Derek? In a fight with Mark?" she asked as they saw the two boys in question beating each other out, only a few step stones away.

Both the girls hurriedly, stood up and made their way towards them.

"Derek stop!" Addison told him as she held him back, preventing him from punching Mark across the face for another time. Mark wiped blood off his lip.

"Please tell me, this is not about me," Addison said, giving Derek a look.

"I don't like the fact that he was all over you either," Derek told Addison.

Addison rolled her eyes and turned round to walk away with Naomi.

…

It was almost 9pm and Addison still hadn't showed up. Derek sat down by the beach, waiting and waiting, staring at the waves crashing against the shore; until he heard a beautiful familiar voice.

"You should've put on something with sleeves, you know it gets cooler by the beach,"

Derek stood up and turned around to see Addison, wrapped in a soft knit cardigan with her arms folded across her chest.

"I thought you weren't coming," Derek said with a smile.

"So… what is it you want to tell me?" Addison asked him, standing still.

"Okay as you might have realized, I have a crush on you, I always have. I pretended not to know you in class, because I thought you'd reject me," Derek explained. He reached out to a pocket in his stone-wash jeans and took out a small box.

"Here… I had this done for you," Derek told her as he handed her the box. It was a cassette tape with a list of popular 80s love songs.

"You made me a mix tape?" Addison said with a smile as she observed the songs on the list.

"Yeah and if you open it, you can see my phone number written down there," Derek told her as he pointed to the spot.

Addison smiled as she walked towards him and landed a soft kiss on his lips, to which he responded.

"Why do you think I was so bothered that Sophie made a move on you?" Addison asked him as they broke apart; only for Derek to smile and kiss her again.

…

Later that night, after Addison got ready for bed, she put in the cassette in her stereo on her bedside table and lay back on her pillows, smiling herself to sleep, with Chicago playing 'You're the inspiration' in the background.

 _ **More to come!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Derek walked into his kitchen, with Addison following him in, to see Amelia putting books in her bag at the kitchen table.

"Amelia, Addison and I are going to be working on our paper in my room, okay?" Derek told his little sister, as he opened the fridge to take out two bottles of beer.

"Hello again, Amelia," Addison politely told the little girl.

"Ah so you are his girlfriend now?" Amelia asked Addison.

"No,I'm-" Addison was about to say when Derek cut her off.

"Yes she is my girlfriend," Derek said with a smile, looking at Addison. Addison smiled back.

"Another girl in the family. Cool!" Amelia added, as she put on her backpack, "I'm going to do my homework at Sarah's next door. Bye," she said before she left the kitchen.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Addison said with a smile as Derek handed her the beer.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Derek replied, as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Come on," he told her as they broke apart and took her hand to lead her upstairs.

…

"We need more research. These books aren't enough," Addison said as she sat in a Buddha style on Derek's bed, flipping through pages of a library medical book, while Derek was lying beside her, taking down notes in pencil on a piece of paper.

Derek stood up, resting on his knees on the bed and crawled up to Addison from behind and started kissing her neck.

"What are you doing? Haven't you heard a word I just said?" Addison said, ignoring him kissing her shoulder.

"Yes, for today we've done enough. Now tomorrow we'll go to the library and get some more books," Derek replied before he continued kissing her from behind.

"And now we do what?" Addison said as she turned to face him.

"The paper can wait a little longer," Derek said with a cheeky smile and leaned in for a kiss, to which Addison responded, as he lay Addison on her back and Derek climbed on top of her.

"Wait…" Addison stopped him.

"This is our first time, and we're here in your bedroom…" she told Derek with him leaning over her.

"Yeah I know. Everyone's out of the house, we got nothing to worry about," Derek said as he kissed her again.

"No wait," Addison said as he cut him off, "this is _my_ first time,"

"Oh…" Derek said, "I didn't realise-"

"Sure go ahead, make fun of me," Addison said as she pushed him away and sat up.

"No, I mean, it never occurred to me that you might still be a … you know," Derek said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine. I just want it to be special, you know," Addison said avoiding eye contact.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my first time was at junior prom and I had no idea what I was doing, and if I could go back I would do it differently… I wish _you_ were my first time," Derek said as he pushed a hair strand out of Addison's eye. Addison looked up to him and smiled.

"Speaking of which… what did you and your friends do at proms?" Derek asked her.

"I was the girl who had a pet horse, was homeschooled and had her prom organized by her mother, at home… so there wasn't much of a chance to get laid on my prom night," Addison explained.

"Oh wow… you're very different from the other girls… which is what I like about you. I like your style, your class… I respect you enough…. If you don't want to do this, we'll wait. Okay?" Derek said as he looked her in the eyes.

"You're different from the others too. I don't want to wait," Addison said as she leaned in closer to meet Derek's lips.

…

"That was amazing!" Derek exclaimed, poking out his head from beneath the covers, laying on his back, "you're good!" he told Addison.

"Really?" Addison smiled at him, before she leaned in for a kiss, until they were interrupted by the door.

"Hi guys," Amelia greeted both of them.

Both Addison and Derek sat up, clinging onto the covers, making sure every inch of their body was covered. Addison held the covers over half her face in embarrassment.

"Aren't you supposed to be next door?" Derek told his little sister.

"Yes but I finished my homework early. I'm gonna make some sandwiches, do you want some?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, no um… I'm good," Derek said, holding the bed sheet over his chest, "Can you go, um… downstairs and I'll see you later?"

"What are you guys doing? Why aren't you doing your paper?" little Amelia asked curiously.

Amelia stood at the door, when another familiar voice was heard, "Derek can I borrow-?" Nancy poked her head around the door and was shocked to see the sight in front of her, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"We were doing the paper," Derek uttered, looking at Addison.

"We just took a nap, because we got tired," Addison thought of something on the spot.

"Yes! We took a nap," Derek repeated, looking at Nancy.

"Cool! I could use a nap, can I join?" Amelia said before she attempted to make a run to the bed.

"NO!" Derek and Addison both yelled at her.

Nancy held her little sister by the arm, "Amelia go downstairs, I'll come and make your sandwich in a minute, okay?"

Amelia turned round and left the room.

"Really Derek?" Nancy told her brother as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought no one was here," Derek defended himself.

"Mom doesn't let us bring boys home for a reason. The rules apply to you too. If you want to have sex, I don't care. Just don't have sex under the same roof where a nine-year old lives!" Nancy said before she stormed out of the room and closed the door shut.

"Great! This is not how I wanted your sister to see me for the first time!" Addison said as she got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Oh come on, she didn't see anything," Derek said as he turned around the bed to meet her on the other side, "all of my sisters are gonna like you, I promise," Derek told her as he kissed Addison on her forehead.

 _ **Hope you're enjoying this. I will continue if I get a good response. Thanks X**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm extremely sorry for the late update. Apologies X**_

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Derek asked Addison as they walked together down the quiet pavement in the middle of the night, Addison holding Derek by his arm, hers entwined with his.

"well it was a bit awkward looking at Nancy after how she saw me earlier," Addison said as they kept walking. Derek smiled.

"All your sisters are really cool but… your mother doesn't like me, does she?" Addison added.

"Why do you think that?" Derek said as he stopped walking and faced her.

"Because she thinks I'm rich and spoilt and I'm not good for you? I saw her face Derek, when I told her about my family and that I used to live on an estate," Addison said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Addison you are not like any other girl I brought home, and we don't know what it's like to have your life either. As a kid I was used to going to school while mom stayed home doing house work and dad went to work to bring money to the family… and you? You were homeschooled with a chef and a pet horse," Derek explained.

"How does that make a difference to our relationship?" Addison asked him as she looked him in the eye.

"We come from different backgrounds. Can you imagine our expectations of the life we want to offer our kids?" Derek said as he pulled her closer.

"What? Kids?!" Addison asked him, shocked.

"I like you Addison, I really do. I don't know about you but I am taking this seriously and right now I don't imagine my life with anyone else but you," he told her as he brushed strands of hair out of her eyes. Addison couldn't resist his lips as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Let's take you home," Derek said with a smile as they broke it off. He took her hand and led the way.

…

"Oh my God! Aaaaaaaa! Tell me everything!" Naomi yelled through the phone, as Addison held her home phone a few centimeters away from her ear, to prevent excessive damage to her hearing.

"We were just working on our paper and one thing led to another and the next thing I know, we were in his bed… it felt amazing!" Addison said as she held her phone between her ear and her shoulder and made herself a coffee.

"I told you; if you wait for your first time with someone special, it would be pretty magical. I still remember every detail about my first time with Sam," Naomi went on.

"Did I tell you his little sister walked on us later? Relax she didn't see anything," Addison added.

"What? Just be a bit more careful next time… and speaking of careful, don't rely on the guy to always get the condoms. You have to look out for yourself and you should keep a stash at home too," Naomi said through the phone as Addison took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah you're right, in fact I was off to the store now. Listen are we doing anything tonight? We could hang out here, tell Sam and I'll tell Derek. I'll buy the wine and everything," Addison suggested.

"That sounds cool, so I'll get back to you about tonight, okay?" Naomi added.

"Okay, speak to you soon," Addison said with a smile before she hung up.

…

Addison walked down the supermarket aisle until she came across the female section. She eyed the shelf closely to observe what was being offered, from condoms to pregnancy kits and other related stuff. She took a packet from the top shelf and shoved it in her shopping cart. Just as she turned around to keep walking, she thought she noticed that black-haired girl from somewhere.

"Amelia?!" Addison asked her, as the girl stood looking at all the female products on offer, "what are you doing here by yourself?"

"Hi Addison, thank God you're here," Amelia said, as she walked up to her and signaled to her to lower to her level, "can you get me the tampons from the top shelf please? I'm kind of embarrassed and I can't reach them either…" she whispered in Addison's ear.

"Oh…" Addison uttered, "you didn't tell your mom did you?" she made a face. Amelia shook her head.

"Okay let's try some sanitary towels first… do you want to talk about this over milkshakes? How does that sound?" Addison asked Amelia.

"cool!" Amelia said with a smile.

"Come on," Addison told her as they both made their way to checkout.

…

"You have a mom and 3 sisters at home, I thought you'd at least tell one of them," Addison told Amelia as they sat on a table outdoors, each sipping a strawberry milkshake.

"I'll tell them soon, but I wanted to buy my own stuff. I didn't want to go beg them for anything like a little girl, and besides I don't need them! I know everything about this stuff," Amelia added.

Addison smiled, "Amelia you're nine years old,"

"So? I do have a health and social class at school and living with four other women in the house? I'm pretty much way ahead of the kids my age… I know all about periods and boys…" Amelia said as she took a sip from her straw, "and by the way I also know what you and my brother were doing yesterday," she added with a cheeky smile.

"Amelia!" Addison exclaimed, partially smiling.

"It's no big deal! So you really like my brother then?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah I really do. Now that you're a little lady, you have to be careful around boys okay? When two people do that, most of the time is because they love each other. So I'm telling you, when you're about to do that, not now! But when you do, do it with someone who you think is really worth it," Addison lectured her, "and if you ever need anything, you can come to me, okay?"

"You are officially my favorite sister, Addie!" Amelia said with a smile, as she stood up, walked round the table and hugged Addison. Addison smiled.

…

Later that night, Derek was not amused by the sight he saw in his kitchen, "what's going on?" he asked as he saw Addison with Nancy and his mother.

"This little know-it-all, took Amelia to the store and bought her tampons without my permission!" Derek's mother yelled at Derek as he stood at the doorway.

"Okay I bought her sanitary towels and what was I supposed to do? I saw her at the store all alone!" Addison defended herself.

"She is nine-years old for God's sake!" Ms Shepherd added.

"You know how I see it? She did not come to you or any one of her sisters; she did this by herself and decided to come to me. Does that tell you something? Sorry Derek," Addison said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Addison wait!" Derek called after her as he stopped her outside the front door on the pavement.

"It's not my fault your little sister got her period and she felt comfortable telling me first," Addison explained.

"Addison I'm not blaming you," Derek added.

"No Derek. I'm sorry but I love your sisters, especially Amelia, but your mother? I'm sorry I can't handle that," Addison stormed off, without even looking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

5 years later.

"Okay everyone smile! Cheese!" The class of 1994, in graduate gowns and caps smiled at the photographer, standing on the podium, in the large university campus yard.

"Oh my God, we did it! We did it!" Addison yelled as she and Derek ran off the podium hand in hand, to bump into Mark, stuffing his face with a free cupcake from the table, all set up for the graduate party.

"Who knew huh?" he added as he filled his mouth with more food.

"Oh you're a doctor too?" Addison asked him sarcastically.

"Very funny. Cupcake?" Mark added as he offered her a cupcake, topped with strawberry frosting.

"No. I'm sweet enough, thanks," Addison added, while she moved the tassle from her cap out of her view.

"Don't mind if I do," Derek said as he took the cupcake and dug in. But just as Derek was about to take his first bite, Addison took the opportunity to use her finger and shove the cupcake up Derek's mouth a bit further such that almost all his lips were buried in frosting. Mark just burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah? You wanna play dirty?" Derek told his girlfriend as he smiled at her, "come here," he told her as he took her by the arm and hugged her close enough to kiss her, and now smudging her lips with frosting.

Addison, laughing, was wiping her lips with a paper napkin when Naomi and Sam came running towards them, "Guys!" Naomi yelled, running as much as she could in her gown and holding her cap on her head, with Sam following.

"What's all the fuss about?" Mark asked.

"Did you know our letters about our surgical internships arrived?" Naomi exclaimed all excited, handing them their respective envelopes.

"Where did you get these?" Addison asked as she took hold of her envelope.

"There was a notice on the board, to pick them up from the secretary's office," Sam jumped in.

"And I wanted us to open them all together. Are you ready? On 3?" Naomi couldn't catch a breath.

"Naomi we're not in kindergarten," Mark said as he tore open his envelope while the others did the same.

"Oh my God, we've been accepted at the New York Queen's hospital!" Naomi exclaimed as she snatched Sam's letter to see his verdict.

"Oh holy crap, me too!" Derek said with a smile on his face.

"Nice one man, we're all going to work together! Up top!" Mark told his best friend, as he held out his hand. But Derek's smile soon faded when he noticed Addison's gloomy face, still staring at her paper.

"Addison what's wrong?" Derek said as he walked up to her, "where have you been accepted?"

Addison looked up, "At St. Bart's," she uttered.

Derek's face fell, yet he still tried his best to cheer her up, "Oh… but that's good right? That was one of the best hospitals on the list. You are at the top of our class, that must count for something," Derek said as he held her by her shoulders, but Addison brushed him off and ran off, wiping her tears.

"I'll go," Naomi said as she was about to run after her.

"No, allow me," Derek said as he ran after her, inside, and into a lecture room.

…

Addison took off her cap, furiously and tried to stop her tears.

"Addie, come on, we just graduated from med school, this is supposed to be the best day of our lives," Derek said as he walked up to her from behind.

"Really?" Addison said as she turned around, "it's also the day that we found out that we'll be working at two different hospitals on the other side of Manhattan! How are we going to see each other? What is this? The end of our relationship?" she said in tears.

"No, of course not. We'll figure something out," Derek tried to reassure her as he took her hands in his.

"Derek, we know that interns work crazy hours and endless shifts. We're barely gonna have time to travel to see one another," Addison said as she looked in his eyes.

Derek paused for a moment, "let's get married," he said calmly as he fixed his eyes in hers.

"What?!" Addison asked, shocked, as she took a step backwards.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if we get married, we could buy a house in between the hospitals, and at least we're living under the same roof and seeing each other at night, if we're not going to at work," Derek explained.

"You have got to be joking," Addison said, partially smiling.

"No I'm serious," Derek said as he took a step forward towards her again, "Addison I love you. I want a lifetime with you. I have been picturing that in my head for the five years we've been together. So there's no point in saying no now, because I was gonna ask you later anyway," Derek poured his heart out.

"Exactly, Derek. Five years we've been together, and still I don't know where I stand with your mom," Addison said as she took his hand in hers.

"I don't care. I love my mom but you are my future now, and if you agree to my proposal, we'll be moving out of town and we'll be seeing much less of my mom anyway. So what do you say?" Derek said as he stroked hair out of her green eyes.

"Although this sounds mad, I want to, I really do, but… when? I mean… this year, before we start working?" Addison's mind was about to explode.

"Yeah we could go to city hall or something," Derek suggested.

"Okay we'll do this, on one condition. You have to let my parents help. My mom would flip if I tell her I'm getting married at city hall. She's been dreaming of organizing my wedding since I was ten," Addison said with a smile.

"Fine okay, talk to your mom, I'll talk to mine, but we're doing this right?" Derek asked her.

"How about you ask me again?" Addison said.

"Okay," Derek smiled as he got down on one knee and took hold of Addison's hand, "Addison Forbes Montgomery, do you have the pleasure of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

"Yes I do," Addison said as she smiled, and knelt down and kissed her husband-to-be.

 ** _Derek & Addie's wedding is coming up! More drama ahead! Stay tuned!X_**


	8. Chapter 8

"So which fork do I use?" Amelia whispered to Addison, seated by her side, with the fancy table set in front of them. The table was endless, covered with a white table cloth and fancy glassware and cutlery. All of Addison's and Derek's family were sat around the table, waiting for dinner to be served in the exquisite living room at the Forbes Montgomery Estate.

"This is for the starter, this is for the main course and that's for dessert… just start on the outside and work your way inwards," Addison explained as she pointed at the cutlery.

"Oh and the glasses?" Amelia asked again.

"This is for water and the big one's for wine, but in your case you won't be using that," Addison added.

"Why can't I have some wine like everybody else?" Amelia pleaded.

"Amelia no, you're fifteen!" Carolyn Shepherd snapped from across the table, trying really hard not to raise her voice in front of everybody.

"So this fork I use for the main course right?" Amelia asked as she took hold of the fork and lost her grip. Her fork went straight to the floor. With no shame, she knelt down beneath the table and picked it up. Amelia was about to wipe her fork with a paper napkin, when Addison took hold of it.

"No, just give me that," Addison said as she took it away and turned to the servant pouring their water, "may you get me another clean fork please?"

"Wow this is so cool!" Amelia exclaimed, beaming.

"Amelia Shepherd! Behave!" Carolyn yelled again. She was starting to feel embarrassed.

"What? They have a servant, a chef and-" Amelia went on as she caught Mrs Forbes Montgomery's eye and smiled at her.

"She's such a sweet girl," Addison's mother added with a smile, "Everyone," she added as she took her glass and tapped it with her fork to capture everyone's attention.

"Please raise your glasses. I'd like to make a toast, to my daughter Addison and my son-in-law-to-be, I wish you the best of luck for tomorrow and a happy life together," she said as she raised her glass.

Derek, seated beside Addison placed his hand on hers as the both smiled at each other.

…

"So you enjoyed dinner? I know it's not what you're used to…" Addison told Derek as she stood at her bedroom door.

"Yeah having a three course meal served by a chef on a weeknight, was not really my thing," Derek said with a smile.

"Your mother seemed to enjoy it," Addison said.

"Yeah she's okay… I told you she'll come round," Derek added, "Thanks for letting us all stay here for the night, I really appreciate it,"

"Told you there was plenty of room for everyone," Addison said with a smile, before they both leaned in for a kiss. But their lips never met, as they were interrupted by someone.

"What are you kids doing, still awake?" Bizzy said as she walked down the corridor towards them, "You should get some sleep, big day tomorrow," she said as she stopped by them.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore, I'm twenty-seven," Addison added.

"I'm really grateful for welcoming us into your home Ms Montgomery," Derek told his host.

"Ah it's no problem dear, and you can call me mom from now on. Welcome to the family son," Bizzy said with a smile as she leaned in to hug him. Derek smiled.

"I'm off to bed, and remember tomorrow, no peeking before the wedding," she said with a smile before she left.

"I think you should go to your room now," Addison said as she leaned in closer. Derek leaned in to hold his girlfriend by the waist, "can't I stay a little bit longer?"

"No because it's soon midnight, and technically it would be our wedding day," Addison said as she rested her arms over his shoulders.

"Ah so goodnight then, Mrs Shepherd-to-be," Derek said as he kissed her.

…

Derek was fixing his bow on his tux and looking through the mirror with Mark standing behind him, all dressed up and ready to go.

"I'm happy I'm your best man, but if you want to run, I'm not gonna stop you," Mark added.

"I'm not going to run," Derek uttered.

"I'm just saying. Addison's great and all… but one woman for the rest of your life? That sucks," Mark added.

"I love Addison, Mark and I don't imagine spending my life with anyone else other than her. You have the rings right?"he asked his best friend.

…

The next morning, all the girls were in Addison's bedroom. Derek's sisters were all dressed up in their bridesmaids' dresses, while Addison was sat at her dresser; all dressed up in her beautiful bridal gown, her mother doing her finishing touches to her makeup.

"You look so beautiful, dear," Bizzy said as she looked at her daughter through the mirror.

"Thanks mother," Addison said with a smile.

"Here I got you these," Bizzy said as she handed Addison a pair of diamond earrings, "They belonged to your grandmother. I wore them on my wedding day and now I want you to have them,"

"Oh wow, they are beautiful," Addison said as she put them on, "thank you," she added as she hugged her mum tight.

"Right I'm going to wait for you downstairs, don't be late," her mother said as she kissed Addison's cheek.

As Addie's mother left the room, in walked Archer through the open door, "So… which one of you lucky girls are going to dance with me at my sister's wedding?" he flirted with the girls, all sat on Addison's bed.

"Are you hitting on us?" Nancy asked.

"Archer, leave them alone! What are you doing here anyway?" Addison asked him.

"I came to wish you good luck, sis," he added as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Girls are you okay?" Carolyn Shepherd said as she walked into the room, while Archer left.

"Yes mom," Kathleen replied, swirling her bouquet in her hands, "when Addison's ready, we'll be down there,"

"Okay, can you girls go and wait for her downstairs? Addison can I have a word with you please?" Carolyn turned to Addison.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You look beautiful Addison," Carolyn Shepherd told her soon-to-be daughter-in-law as she stood in the doorway, after all the girls left the room, leaving them both alone.

"Thank you, Mrs Shepherd," Addison replied, standing in front of her, "You do too,"

Carolyn closed the door behind her, then turned to face Addison.

"Listen, I know these past years we haven't really seen eye to eye on each other, and I didn't fully agree to this wedding-" Carolyn began.

"Mrs Shepherd I-" Addison stopped her.

"But," she added, ignoring her, "you're going to be part of the family now. You seem to make my son really happy. Just try to keep it that way, okay?" Carolyn made herself clear.

"Thank you for your blessing Mrs Shepherd. I truly love your son. Derek is just… I'll never find anyone like him," Addison said with her face glowing.

"Welcome to the Shepherd family," Carolyn said with a partial smile, as she held out open her arms to hug her, "Now, we don't want to leave Derek waiting… I'll be downstairs and I'll see you down there, okay?"

Addison smiled as Carolyn left the room. Addison was feeling hot all of a sudden. She started sweating and panicking. She was excited. She had been looking forward to this day since Derek proposed. She couldn't understand this mixed feeling she was having. She needed air. She reached out to the glass doors of the terrace overlooking her garden, and opened them.

She took a deep breath in. She decided to step outside onto the terrace only to see Derek waiting in front of everybody seated. She took a step backwards, not to let him see her, and closed the doors again.

'I can do this,' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a second, when there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in," Addison called out, when Amelia poked her head through the door.

"Hey Addie, we're waiting for you downstairs. What's wrong?" Amelia said as she walked into the room holding two flower bouquets.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. It's just pre-wedding jitters that's all," Addison said as she took hold of her big gown and started pacing across the room.

"Addie, stop and breath okay?" Amelia said as she walked up to her and stopped her, "I get you're nervous, but this is the best day of your life. You and my brother are perfect for each other. You know how long he's been waiting down there? His blood pressure must be through the roof with all his excitement, but he's there, waiting, for _you…"_ Amelia explained.

"You know, for a fifteen-year-old you talk some pretty wise stuff," Addison said as she smiled at Amelia.

"Here I got you your bouquet…and oh I got you a little something," Amelia said as she tucked her hand down her bra and took out something shiny.

"Oh, wow, this is cute," Addison said as she took the silver bracelet between her fingers.

"It's a little charm for luck… it has a little unicorn. Unicorns make everything magical and perfect," Amelia said as she fastened the bracelet on Addison's arm.

"Thank you Amelia," Addison said as she hugged her.

"Now are you ready to go get hitched to my brother?" Amelia added with a smile.

…

"May I have this first dance, Mrs Shepherd," Derek said as he held out his hand to his wife and led her to the dance floor. He swept Addison in his arms, swaying to 1994's hit song The Power of Love by Celine Dion.

"Mrs Shepherd… I like it," Addison said as she smiled at her husband, as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"I got a surprise for you," Derek said as he let go of her, "just wait here," Derek said as he walked away towards the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright, everybody may I have your attention please? I hope everyone's having a good time, first of all. Now I know I'm no performer but I wrote this song back when we were still in med school, and I want to sing it to you all but mostly dedicating this song to my wife Addison," Derek said as he winked at Addison. Addison's eyes widened, scared at what's coming.

The guitar started playing and Derek sang, while everyone stood there, cheering around Addison, who couldn't believe her ears.

" _Addison Montgomery, I met her in the summer she, was cutting up a very dead body, and in her eyes I saw my life, I knew that she would_ be _my wife, and she would breathe the life back into me from everyday until eternity…"_

Naomi and Sam came up to Addison, cheering around her, having fun, while Addison couldn't take her eyes off Derek, her husband.

 ** _The last chapter taking a look at Addison and Derek's married life and internship, will be here soon! Thanks X_**


	10. Chapter 10

6 months later.

The alarm went off as soon as it turned to 6:00am. Addison, still with her eyes closed, reached out her hand from under the covers, to turn off the pounding sound in her ears. Derek, propped up from behind her on the other side and gave his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Rise and shine," he whispered in her ear.

Addison smiled at the sound of her husband's voice, first thing in the morning. She turned over to lie on her back, and open her eyes, happy to see his eyes on her.

"I don't want to go to work today," she said as she frowned.

"Why not?" Derek asked her, with interest, as he stroked strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I am on cardio today. The cardio attending is such an ass. I want to go back to obstetrics and gynaecology. I loved it there last week," Addison complained, as she took her arms out of the covers.

"I know you won't love all areas but it comes with internship honey, we're here to learn… did I tell you my neuro attending is gonna let me scrub in today? I'm really enjoying it," Derek said with a smile on his face. You could tell he's excited.

"It's good to know at least one of us is having fun scrubbing in. You get to work with Sam and Naomi and Mark and I get to spend the day with a bunch of nerds!" Addison frowned.

"Aw," Derek found her complaining cute. "you know what, I'm gonna get up and make you some breakfast," he added before he leaned in for a sweet kiss and left the bed.

When Derek left the room, Addison sat up and tied her red hair in a pony tail. She put on her robe and stood still for a second. She opened her drawer in her bedside table and looked at the box, lying in there. She frowned and closed it again.

…

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Derek in an apron, holding a frying pan in one hand and a palette in the other, "honey, how do you want your eggs?"he asked her as he saw her.

"I think I'm pregnant," Addison blurted out with her arms folded across her chest, "I can't hold it in any longer. There I said it," she made herself clear.

"What?" Derek asked as he put down the frying pan and palette, back on the stove, "you think?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Yes! My boobs feel big, I'm late, I'm hormonal and I'm craving mustard. I hate mustard!" Addison ranted on, panicking.

"Just breathe okay?" Derek said as he took hold of her arms, and sat her down on the table, "so you didn't take a home test? Beta hCG?" he asked her.

"No Derek. I'm scared," Addison said as she swept her hands over her head.

"Why? You do… want kids… right?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Yes of course I do. But we're interns, we're barely seeing each other and we have a lot to study. Can you imagine fitting in a baby in all of this?" Addison was losing it.

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves. Tonight after our shift, when we get home we'll do the test together, alright?" Derek tried calming her down.

Addison nodded, while Derek kissed her forehead.

…

"I'll see you tonight then," Derek said as he kissed his wife goodbye, while Addison was still zipping up her dress.

"Bye," Addison said, she replied, before he closed their bedroom door.

She looked at herself, fully dressed in her full-length mirror. She put her hands on her lower abdomen and talked to the mirror, "I could be pregnant. I could be carrying a baby," She then smiled and repeated, "I could be carrying a baby," she said as she took a deep breath in.

She went back to her bedside table and opened the drawer and saw the kit again. She was getting curios now. She was tempted to do it but she promised Derek, they were going to do it together, tonight.

…

"Okay, this is it," Addison told Derek as she swayed the kit in her hands, standing in the bathroom.

"Honey, you actually have to pee on it for it to work," Derek told her as he leaned against the sink.

"Uh, I'm not gonna go in front of you," Addison nudged her husband.

"Um I have seen you take your pants off before, you know," Derek joked.

"I can't pee with you looking at me, I can't under pressure," Addison pleaded.

"Fine I won't look," Derek said as he turned around, while Addison sat on the toilet.

"You know I can see you from the mirror, right?" Derek said, smiling.

"Shut up!" Addison snapped back.

Addison approached the sink, leaving the test to rest by the taps and washed her hands.

"So now we wait," she said as she dried her hands with a towel.

"listen," Derek told her as he pulled her closer to him, by the waist, "pregnant or not, just know I'll still love you. Sure it's not the right time, but having a baby, with _you_ is amazing just thinking about it. Think about it, you could be carrying a little human being you and I created. Isn't that a miracle?"

"Yeah of course it is," Addison added as she rested her arms on his shoulders, "I want a baby Derek, I really do. I like the idea of you making barbeques and teaching them how to play football, and me screaming at them to pick up their toys. But for now, it's just a bit overwhelming that's all,"

"I know, Addison but if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together okay? I'm going to be here every step of the way," Derek said as he looked her in the eyes, before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Let's check that test out, shall we?" Derek said as the broke it off.

"Here you read it," Addison said, still entwined in his embrace, as she leaned over to reach the test and hand it to him.

"Okay so if it's two lines it's positive and if it's one line it's-" Derek said as Addison cut him off.

"Negative," Addison said, looking at the floor.

Derek turned the test around to show it to her, "It's negative," Addison said, as she felt her eyes swell up with tears.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Derek said as he lifted up Addison's face so she could look at him, "this is not the end. You said it maybe it's not the right time. But we _will_ have a baby. We will make a baby, a promise. We could make a bunch of babies, whenever you're ready"

Addison nodded, and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her husband passionately to which he responded.

"Oh you want to start practicing?" Derek said in between kisses. Addison just burst out laughing as Derek picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and threw her onto the bed.

But when Addison hit her pillow, with Derek on top of her, she felt something underneath her head, "what's this?" she asked as she broke off the kiss, and held a white envelope addressed to her between her fingers.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I was going through the mail and saw it's for you so I put it on your pillow for you to open it," Derek explained.

Derek moved off of her as Addison tore it open, "oh my God," she exclaimed as she read the letter.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked her.

"It's from the hospital. It says they're facing a financial crisis and they're closing down their trauma centre so they're gonna have to re-route all the interns to continue their program in hospitals all over Manhattan," Addison explained.

"Oh," Derek's face fell," and where are you going to?" he asked Addison.

"Guess," Addison said with a smile on her face.

"The New York Queen's?" Derek said with a smile.

"Yes!" Addison exclaimed, as she jumped on top of him and kissed him with joy.

…

A few weeks later.

All the interns were changing into scrubs in their locker room. Mark was sat on the bench waiting for the others to get ready.

"So Addie, how's the new day feeling?" he asked Addison, who was all dressed up in scrubs and lab coat and ready to go.

"Well I'm excited that I'm working with my husband," Addison said as she smiled at Derek, changing into scrubs next to her, "and how come you're all assigned to the same resident? The other interns all left for rounds… who's yours?" she asked.

"We don't know yet," Naomi added as she put on her lab coat.

"Since the new interns came into the program, they shifted around all the groups," Sam Bennett added.

"And now you all have the pleasure of working with me," Mark Sloan added as he stood up, ready to go.

"oh how fun! So tell me, how many nurses have you slept with so far?" Addison asked him, making fun of him.

"I think he lost count," Derek said, letting out a little laugh.

Their conversation was soon brought to a halt when the door opened, "okay so, Naomi and Sam Bennett, you're covering the pit, Sloan is on paeds, Shepherd is on plastics and Montgomery Shepherd on neuro… any questions?" the man in a lab coat explained.

"So you're our new resident?" Mark asked, as they all stood in front of him.

"Yes, if you need anything I'm Dr Richard Webber. Don't let me down. Now off you go before you're late for rounds," he explained.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Hope you liked it. Thanks :)_**


End file.
